Kill
by kapas73
Summary: Kau kejam sekali, Nagisa-kun? -Karma- Tapi kau lebih kejam, Karma-kun. -Nagisa- warn! yaoi, drama, bit crime. KaruNagi, MaeIso


Sebuah pistol diangkat menggunakan sarung tangan khusus. Dipenjarakan dalam plastik transparan. Garis kuning memanjang mengitari ruangan berdebu. Dua polisi penyelidik saling lempar tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak penasaran apa yang terjadi?"

"Entah. Cepat ambil barang bukti dan pergi." Balasan tak peduli dari polisi bername tag Maehara Hiroto.

"Tsk, sudah selesai." Sahut polisi satunya nametag nya biasa dibaca Isogai Yuuma.

Berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengajak rekannya pergi bersama. Wajahnya sewot bukan main. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan barang bukti ke kopor khusus. Dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa peduli Maehara yang masih tertinggal disana.

* * *

 _Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui_

 _WARN : Yaoi, AU, OOC maybe, deskripsi abal super amatir, alur masih goyang(?) alias gak jelas, dll_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance(maybe), entah apa lagi /dimutilasi/_

 _Rating: T_

 _Don't Like Don't Red_

 _Silahkan reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gedung kumuh, dinding yang retak dibanyak tempat. Tingginya lima lantai. Jendela kaca yang pecah sana sini, bahkan ada jendela tak berkaca.

Mobil sedan hitam dengan tambahan corak abstrak merah berhenti di gedung tua tersebut. Pemiliknya turun dengan santai. Menengadah kepala, curi-curi pandang ke lantai teratas. Mengangkat kaki tanpa beban memasuki gedung yang bahkan tak berpintu.

Jas resmi dibuka kancingnya paksa. Tidak melepas hanya dibiarkan menggantung ditubuhnya. Jari nya mengoyak dua kancing kemeja dalam teratas guna melonggarkan leher. Tangga pertama dinaiki. Sepatu hitamnya meninggalkan gema yang berkepanjangan. Wajahnya tetap santai tanpa riak muka yang pasti –hanya datar.

Pemuda lainnya di lantai teratas. Dikelilingi dinding yang terkelupas. Ditemani satu kursi kayu yang berdiri dibelakangnya sekitar empat meter.

Mata secerah langit menonton jalanan dari ketinggian. Menghabiskan tiap detik meliriki mobil bagai menonton ajang balapan liar –fokus. Telinganya mendengar deru langkah kaki –masih samar. Jari-jarinya mengepal kuat. Tapi bibirnya menarik seringai.

Tangga kedua dinaiki lebih cepat. Dalam batin lelaki berjas ini mengutuk arsitek bangunan. Anak tangga ini banyaknya keterlaluan. Coba saja liftnya masih berfungsi. Ia tak sudi menapak satu persatu di anak tangga. Membuatnya berpeluh. Itu tidak keren –pikirnya narsis.

Tangga ketiga penuh debu. Segala bunyi-bunyian tidak lulus sensor diucapkan dengan jelas dan keras.

Yang _anteng_ dilantai paling atas agak berjengit. Rutukan lelaki yang ditunggunya menggema hingga tempatnya. Seringainya tambah lebar. Sebentar lagi ia akan berbalik badan.

Tangga keempat.

Anak tangga pertama diloncati begitu saja. Peluh ia usap dengan cepat. Lantai empat dijejaki dengan cepat pula. Langkahnya tidak santai. Kesannya seperti ia akan kehabisan jatah makan bila tak buru-buru.

Lubang pintu sasaran terlihat. Dan dia berbelok, menghampiri lelaki yang mungkin lelah menunggunya.

Sang penunggu berbalik menanti tamu. Ujung sepatunya mengintip. Kakinya terlihat. Tubuhnya jelas terekspos. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum psikopat. Surai merahnya menyapa.

"Lama tak jumpa," tangannya diangkat –gaya menyapa. "Nagisa-kun." Satu langkah mendekat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang Karma-kun." Senyum manis disuguhkan. Satu langkah mendekat juga. "Duduklah." Intonasi lembut. Namun Karma sudah hapal bahwa itu perintah.

Menurut. Karma juga lelah menaiki empat tangga yang ada. "Kau tak mau duduk juga, Nagisa-kun?"

"Disini hanya ada satu satu kursi." Balasnya masih dengan senyum manis.

"Kalau begitu," Menepuk pahanya yang sengaja dirapatkan. "Duduklah disini." Tawaran yang bagus dari seorang Akabane karma.

Lirikan mata Karma jelas menggoda, dan Nagisa terpesona. Kaki maju beberapa langkah. Telapak tangan diulurkan, disambut baik oleh Nagisa.

Penyakit egois kambuh. Tarikan tanpa aba-aba terkesan memaksa, si biru sampai hilang keseimbangan. Beruntung si penarik memegang pinggangnya cepat. Mendudukkan paksa si biru dipangkuannya. Menatap objeknya yang sangat ringan.

Nagisa tak merespon ataupun menyuarakan protes. Inginnya Karma menunggu sebuah untaian kata dilafalkan bibir manisnya, sayangnya ia bukan tipe penyabar.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Nagisa?" Si merah mengawali. Responnya hanyalah gelengan dari yang bersangkutan. Juga hilangnya senyum dari wajah si biru.

Karma perlu pasang senyum palsu. Tak ingin terlihat kalah dari musuhnya. Kondisi bangunan ini benar-benar mewakili hatinya yang bak dinding terkelupas. Rusak. Warnanya luntur. Tinggal kerangka yang siap dihancurkan mesin penghancur bangunan.

 _Dan Karma siap dihancurkan oleh Nagisa._

Leher putih lelaki dipangkuannya ditarik mendekat. Bibir keringnya dikecup sedikit. Raut muka si biru masih dingin. Pantas saja rasa bibirnya pun dingin. Perlakuan semacam ini sudah adiktif bagi Karma. Meski rasanya sudah berbeda, yang namanya candu akan jadi gila bila tak dituruti.

Paksa saja. Ia kemari bukan hanya siap untuk dihancurkan saja. Ia pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama meski punya keraguan. Yang tadinya hanya dikecup sedikit. Kini dilahap habis. Seperti hujan yang membasahi aspal panas. Karma pun membasahi bibir Nagisa dengan salivanya dengan gemas.

Nagisa tak niat melawan. Jemari nya meremas pundak berbalut jas hitam Karma, bergerak sedikit agresif; perlahan menanggalkan kain tebal tersebut.

Ia munafik. Ia akui itu. Sesak pernafasannya diabaikan. Ia ingin lebih lama berciuman.

Satu menit terlewat. _Karma lupa tujuannya._

Dua menit berjalan. _Nagisa teringat dosa Karma._

Tiga menit menyapa. _Dosa itu diakhiri._

Mengisi ulang oksigen yang lolos kedalam gedung berdebu lewat ventilasi tanpa kaca. Dihirup cepat.

Menit ke empat. _Nagisa lupa daratan saat Karma menenggelamkannya lagi. Karma teringat sewaktu mereka masih baik-baik saja._

Menit selanjutnya. _Nagisa merasa ini salah ─rasanya pahit. Nafasnya terhambat._

Menarik diripun terasa sulit, Karma benar-benar membuat Nagisa tenggelam sampai ke dasar. Satu-satunya jalan. _Gigit lidahnya._ Dewi keberuntungan pun datang. Nagisa terbatuk, ia berdiri dari posisinya. Kakinya membawa mundur tubuhnya sekitar satu meter. Pandangnya lurus kearah target.

Karma meringis, lidahnya menjulur. Wajah psikopatnya menyiratkan ekspresi perih dilidah.

Nagisa tak mau buang kesempatan, tangan kanan meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya. Mengambil sarung persegi panjang, bilah besi tipis dan tajam dikeluarkan dari sana, ditodongkan pada seseorang yang barusan mencumbunya. Tepat ke arah letak jantung.

Senyum manis dipasang lagi. Entah tulus atau paksa. Yang jelas dimata Karma, Nagisa tetaplah indah. Bahkan dengan posisinya saat ini yang berpotensi membuat nyawanya hilang. Nagisa masihlah indah pikir Karma yang mungkin saja sudah tak waras.

 _Keindahan yang cuma sesaat._

"Kau kejam sekali, Nagisa-kun?" Karma angkat bicara dengan nada lancar.

"Tapi kau lebih kejam, Karma-kun." Suara lembutnya masih indah, tapi kenapa telinganya sakit? Karma gagal paham pada fungsi indranya.

"Kau yakin tega melakukannya padaku?"

"Tentu. Seyakin kau membunuh keluargaku."

"Tapi aku menyisakanmu, sayang… tidakkah kau harusnya berterima kasih?"

"Tapi kau membiarkan aku hidup sendiri. Dan terima kasih, kau pikir aku akan mengatakan itu?"

"Harusnya begitu. Tidak kah kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Aku menolak ingin tahu."

"Karena aku me─"

"Aku tidak butuh itu!"

"Mencintaimu, Nagisa Shiota."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya itu?"

"Harusnya kau percaya."

"Aku tidak suka dipaksa, Akabane Karma."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari si surai merah.

"Tidak salah aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nagisa. Kau pintar. Tapi sayangnya kau pernah lengah. Tak apa aku masih memilihmu, sayang."

Urat sabarnya putus, ujung lancip pisau menari dileher. Merah segar lolos lewat celah kulit yang terbuka. Memberi Karma senyum manis dipenghujung hidupnya adalah hadiah terakhir paling sempurna. Tapi bagi Karma ia lebih suka diberi satu tebasan yang bisa memotong kepalanya.

 _Senyum itu membuatnya lumpuh._

Karma diam menatap kelereng biru Nagisa. Lehernya yang tergores sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Kau membuat hatiku sakit, Nagisa-kun." Nada datar dipertahankan.

"Tenang saja, Karma-kun. Sakit hatimu akan segera hilang setelah pisau ini kudorong masuk menembus jantungmu." Sengaja sarkas.

Karma tersenyum.

"Aku senang. Kau hebat. Walau kau enggan mengucap terima kasih. Tapi aku berbeda. Aku berterima kasih padamu, Nagisa-kun. Dengan ini aku bebas. Aku akan berhenti jadi pembunuh. Silakan tancapkan pisaumu ditempat manapun yang kau suka. Tapi sebelum itu,"

Tangannya menelusup mencurigakan ke dalam jas. Senjata berpelatuk dikeluarkan. Menodong balik, "Aku akan menyelesaikan misi membunuh keluarga Nagisa termasuk dirimu, sayang."

Tak ada ekspresi kaget dari pihak Nagisa. Ia tetap pada posisi. "Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan itu, Karma-kun. Kau memang pandai berbohong. Aku saja yang selalu waspada kena tipu."

Possisi siap menembak dan posisi siap menancapkan pisau.

Nagisa tak tahan. Pembicaraan selama apapun dipastikan berujung sia-sia.

"Mari kita akhiri, Karma-kun."

.

.

Suara tembakan mengudara. Darah membanjiri ruangan tua.

.

.

.

.

"Oii, Isogai!" Maehara memanggil.

"Apa?" Isogai merespon malas.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Maehara dongkol. "Kau sudah dapat pelurunya?"

"Peluru? Itu tugasmu!" Isogai mendengus.

"Kenapa? Aku tak pernah ingat membagi tugas." Jelas maehara.

"Terserah." Isogai capek.

Maehara mencibir. "Ohya, bagaimana keadaan meraka?"

"Mereka? Hanya si surai merah yang terluka. Tapi sudah melewati masa kritis."

"Hey, kau tidak penasaran? Kini giliran Maehara yang bertanya.

"Entah. Sana selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Dibalas sewot oleh Isogai.

"Tsk, kau balas dendam ya?" direspon dengusan dan lirikan wajah datar Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

 _-OWARI-_

.

.

.

-Omake-

Helai birunya melambai. Menarik perhatian Karma yang memandangi dari lantai tiga rumah sakit. Mengamatinya hingga hilang dari pandangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketukan pintu menyapanya. Nagisa mengintip dari balik pintu luar.

"Welcome, Nagisa." Perlahan tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau sengaja melesetkan tembakanmu, kan?" Sapaan yang payah menurut Karma.

"Memang. Tapi lihat, aku bisa membunuhmu, kan?"

"Biar kuperjelas," Nagisa memperpendek jarak. Baju rumah sakit Karma ditarik. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal tiga centi. "Kau berhasil Karma-kun, membunuh kebencianku." Satu kecupan panjang dibarengi _gelut_ lidah, tukar saliva. Mengabaikan suster yang sedari awal terabaikan, maksud hati ingin mengganti infus sang pasien yang kini sedang menyuguhi fanservis tanpa dipungut biaya.

.

.

 _-THE END-_

* * *

 _Anteng : diam_

 _Gelut : berantem, perang._

* * *

Biarkan saya pangilingan (read: fansgirling) KaruNagi dulu , habis nonton episode 20 langsung desire sama KaruNagi /

Saya nyumbang fanfic gaje di fandom assasination /ketawa garing/ padahal tugas writing belum selesai /poker face/

Akhir kata: saya mau balik jadi readers lagi.

Deigned to leaving r.n.r maybe? ._. or critical and proposition.


End file.
